Reunited
by Embob-ErikNight5696
Summary: Zoey Redbird has found her calling at the house of night, but things are going wrong for her. Except one, who will she be reunited with? Crap summary, but read and review, my first fanfiction!


Chapter 1

It's a lovely warm day (erm…well night really) at the House of Night. Stevie Rae, Shaunee and Erin are all sitting in the hall with me while I'm sat daydreaming again.

'So Zoey what do you think?' Damien said blank faced. Truthfully, I didn't even realise him and Jack had joined us at our usual table in the middle of the hall. Okay, I'm the most powerful and now most popular fledgling in the school, but I would never leave my friends to hang around with anyone else! They are cool. There's Stevie Rae who's from Oklahoma, pale skinned with gorgeous brown, natural curls. My best friend in other words. Then there's Shaunee, a caramel coloured girl with brown eyes to die for! She's a Jamaican descendant from Texas. The last of the girls is Erin. She's a pale blonde with perfect blue eyes. She's from New York but moved to Oklahoma not long before she was marked. Shaunee and Erin get called 'The Twins' because the literally know what each other a thinking and finish each others sentences of for one another. Now are the boys. Damien and Jack. They are together but none of us really freak about that because we are pretty understanding. This is our main little group, but then there's Erik who I am with. He changed into a fully changed into a fully changed vampire a few weeks ago. Shaunee and Erin have been going out with his best friends (well they used to be because he became a professor) for a few weeks.

'Z are you there at all?!' Stevie Rae shouted waving her hand in front of my face.

'Yeah, sorry guys I was just thinking.'

'Again? You are always thinking these days.' Jack said while eating and trying to talk at the same time but his food flew across the table inbetween Shaunee and Erin.

'Eew, Jack! That's totally gross!' Erin squealed.

'Yeah could you wait until you've swallowed until talking?' Shaunee moaned.

'I'm sorry guys,' Jack said looking upset.

The twins grinned together before saying 'It's fine.'

'Yeah I'm thinking about this months ritual.'

'It's not for another two weeks, give yourself a break!' Stevie Rae said in her 'worried mum' voice.

'I just want it to be special because Stevie Rae is back in the group with us and we won't have Neferet to deal with this time.' The truth is, we got told Neferet had been trapped with Kalona and whilst I was living they would not be back!

'Yeah I think Zoeys right! It should be special, and the ritual is for celebrating which is what we are doing.' Jack said cheerfully.

'Aw thanks you guys. It feels like the good old times again.' Stevie Rae said with a huge grin on her face.

Going off the subject, Aphrodite just walked into the room. Oh I forgot to mention her. I never really liked her until one night I took over her place as High Priestess. She is a feisty blonde who I've only recently become friends with.

'Itch up nerd herd!' she demanded in her none caring tone. We moved up so she could fit at the end of the table. We stared at her while she shoved her fork into her mouth in a none ladylike way.

'What?!' She angrily said.

'Nothing.' We all said and looked away quickly.

'Kay. Oh er Zoey, I need to talk to you privately after we've eaten.'

Everyone fell silent like they knew what she was talking about.

'Erm, Aphrodite, seeing as Zoey is my best friend I think it would be best if I tell her.' Stevie Rae said bluntly. Before Aphrodite could open her mouth to argue I interpreted.

'Can someone please tell me what you are talking about?!'

Everyone immediately looked up and looked back down.

'Erm…' Stevie Rae paused for a few moments before talking again. 'Z, I'm really sorry to tell you but, when Kalona was trapped again, well you Grandma well, passed away.'

Tears rolled down my face as it felt like a part of me had died.

'Are ya okay Z?' Stevie Rae said sympathetically with tears running down her face.

'I don't really know. Grandma was like my whole family in one person. She was the reason I put up with Mum and step loser for so long.'

All of a sudden my friends all stood up and they gestured for me to do it too.

'We have a surprise for you in the rec hall…' Stevie Rae said.

'Okay but I'm really not up to much.'

'It's okay we are hoping you will realise other people would do anything for you except you Grandma.' Damien said.

I could see Aphrodite in the corner of my eye not moving.

'You guys go on ahead, I'll be there soon.'

'Okie Dokie.' Stevie Rae said in her Oklahoma twang.

Aphrodite was crying, something what you don't see often.

'You're Grandma was someone special Zoey, I've never felt so upset when someone has died before. Not even my grandparents.'

'Really?' I said with a real sad feeling in my stomach.

'Yeah. She made me feel like one of her grandchildren unlike mine did. My parents were always so strict and horrible and well, my grandparents died when I was 12, so no one has been there to run away to.'

'I'm sorry.' I said welling up again. I got a small smile from her.

'If I did make friends with you, I wouldn't have known what grandparents were like again.' I managed a smile,

'Hey, do you mind if I come to her funeral?' she said looking hopeful.

'Not at all, she would want you there.' I gave another smile, which she returned.

'Come on, we better get to the rec hall.' She said

'Oh damn! I forgot about that.'

We both made our way to the rec hall laughing at my short memory.


End file.
